


So now they knew

by Amacgyver



Series: Macgyver Pride Month [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Riley Davis, Bisexuality, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Pride, Riley Davis - Freeform, macgyver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amacgyver/pseuds/Amacgyver
Summary: Maybe it was that waitress, maybe it was someone else. But it's Pride month and for Riley Davis, it was the perfect time to tell Jack her biggest secret...





	So now they knew

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language

June first was, for almost everyone, a normal day at the Phoenix foundation. Almost, because for Riley, it was not. She knew June is Pride Month. Where people get to celebrate their uniqueness and embrace their sexuality. She's known for a while who she was and have been wanting to say something for years but never got the courage to. She thought she would jump on the occasion during Pride month. But as June came about, it was suddenly different. She knew she had to get it out of her chest, that it would be so much easier to live without feeling like she was constantly hiding something to everyone. Which to be fair, she was. She knew she wanted to tell Jack first. After everything he's done and sacrifice for her, she owed him that.

 

"Ri, it's 7am," Jack answered in his deep morning voice.

"I know Jack and any normal adult is up by this time," she replied even though she herself got out of bed that very minute.

"What's up is everything alright?" he yet wondered.

"Yeah hum, I was wondering if you... I don't know... wanted to grab a cup of coffee or something... I don't know... before the job?"

 

She could feel her heart starting to beat faster and faster and she started to feel sick.

 

"Yeah of course, is there something I should know?"

"Oh no everything is fine..." she wanted to add something but her voice broke

"I can come pick you up in 20, would that be alright?" Jack proposed

"Perfect !"

 

Riley was smiling, even though she knew she had a long day ahead.

 

\--

 

Jack didn't seem surprised when Riley told him she was bisexual. She felt as if he should have been startled but he was not. 

"I'm proud of you, you know that?" Jack said, smiling as he sipped his coffee.

"But... I don't understand" She said with a confused look on her face.

"You don't understand what?" Jack asked.

"How can you be so... composed?"

"Well first I don't know what being composed mean but Ri, you're like a daughter to me. Whatever you do, whoever you love, I support you one hundred percent. Always did and always will."

"I know but... It took me so long to figure  _it_ out... you know? I've been confused for so long. I've hated myself for so long I..."

"were expecting me to hate you too? C'mon Riley, it's ok to be confused and to question yourself. Everyone does. I'm just happy you finally find peace and you chose to tell me..." Jack started tearing up "you have no idea how proud of you I am"

 

Riley started crying too. She knew Jack was from Texas. A deep, red, republican state, where conservatism sometimes rules values and traditions. The fact that Jack was all so accepting of her made her eyes water.

 

"I can't cry my mascara costs 45$" she said, wiping her tears with a restaurant napkin.

"I have something for you," Jack says as he runs outside to his car. 

 

He came back with... something... wrapped in a plastic bag. He hands it to Riley.

 

"I've had this for a while. Open it and let me know if you want to hear the story."

 

She was perplexed by Jack's behaviour.

 

"My birthday was 2 months ago, Jack, and you gave me a gift then..."

"it's not a birthday gift"

"Then what is it?"

"Open it."

 

Riley takes a peak into the bag. If she wasn't crying before she well was now. She takes out a flag with the colours pink purple and blue. A bisexual pride flag.

 

".. ho... how..." She stumbled saying, her eyes filed with tears, happy tears, and her stomach falloff emotions she couldn't describe.

"Remember that time after a mission where we went to the arcades? You, Mac, Cage, Bozer, Matty and I ?"

"yeah.."

"Remember the waitress?" Jack winked

"oh" Riley said, blusing

"yeah, that's exactly what you did," jack said pointing out her red cheeks "I saw the way you looked at her, it was beautiful, Ri, it looked like you had sparkles in your eyes, and that's how I wanna see you all the time."

"Jack..."

"You deserve someone good, Riley" Jack said smiling.

 

Jack gets up and hugs his partner and daughter.

 

"I'm proud of you," he whispers.

"But the team..." Riley said as she starts shaking from the thought of people she works with every day know what's always been her secret.

"They don't know, and they don't need to until you're ready. But know they'll be as accepting and happy as I am, ok?"

"You're right..." She says as she hold him back.

 

\--

 

A few days later, Riley showed up at Mac's after mission party wearing the flag Jack gave her as a cape. She sad down and took a beer as if the flag wasn't there. She took a sip and added "yeah, bi" and everyone smiled and kept drinking and talking. Riley exhaled in relief. Now they knew. And nothing changed. It was the best feeling she ever experienced.


End file.
